Hierarch Crimsonblood
Hierarch Crimsonblood is one of the five Martial Ancestor Realm elders of the Divine Feathers Sect in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Along with Hierarch Skycloud, and the other three powerful leaders of the Divine Feather Sect, he watched as Nie Li fought against Ye Chong when entering the East District. He became further impressed with Nie Li when, during his fight with Guo Huai, his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-Dragon actually proved to not only have a god level growth rate, but also a mutation.【TDG】Chapter 359 – Back Spikes Along with the rest of the Big Five, Hierarch Crimsonblood was watching when Long Shuyun visited Nie Li and most likely would have acted if he was in any actually danger. He also heard Nie Li's sincere wish to unify the Divine Feathers Sect by having Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun take over their respective families.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere After Nie Li provided Hierarch Skycloud with over thirty Divine Elixirs, he passed them out to Hierarch Crimsonblood and the other Martial Ancestor Realm experts. This allowed their cultivation's to advance leaps and bounds, something that should be impossible in the Martial Ancestors Realm.【TDG】Chapter 439 – Contest (2/2) With such powerful Elixirs, he was more then willing to immediately support Nie Li for the sect masters position. However, on the day of the competition, Nie Li was no where to be found. Instead, Hierarch Crimsonblood watched as Situ Beiyan and Long Tianming battled it out.【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2) As the two armies faced off, Situ Beiyan merged with his god level growth rate Celestial Blood Dragon and faced off against Long Tianming with his god level growth rate Dark Saint Dragon. However, it was quickly obvious that Situ Beiyan was not his match. Just as Hierarch Martialsky was about to declare Long Tianming the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li finally arrived. When asked if he has the right to complete, Hierarch Martialsky was the first to vouch for Nie Li, followed by Hierarch Crimsonblood and other three Martial Ancestor Realm experts.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray To his great shock, Nie Li casually called out two hundred Dao of Dragon realm members of the Demon League, followed by a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members. With such a show of strength, it was not even necessary for them to fight. Desperately, Long Tianming first accused Nie Li of cheating by using Sky Origin Divine Clan servants and then accused him of being backed by the demon clans. However, the five elders knew that no one from the demon clans would given them such heaven defying elixirs and unanimously supported him.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts To his great shock, Nie Li casually called out two hundred Dao of Dragon realm members of the Demon League, followed by a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members. With such a show of strength, it was not even necessary for them to fight. Desperately, Long Tianming first accused Nie Li of cheating by using Sky Origin Divine Clan servants and then accused him of being backed by the demon clans. However, the five elders knew that no one from the demon clans would given them such heaven defying elixirs and unanimously supported him.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts :When Long Tianming still refused to accepts his loss, Hierarch Linglong revoked his positions and status then sentenced him to ten months house arrest. Hierarch Martialsky then directly announced his retirement and promoted Nie Li to Sect Master. This showed the confidence that the elders had in him.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Even though there was some discontentment form the sect, who where confused by the rapid change, Nie Lie was able to quickly win them over by providing each member ten spiritual elixirs according to their cultivation level, as well as hundreds of God-level Dragon blood-line Demon Spirits to the sect. He also sealed the gates to the sect and rooted out enemy spies. All the sect members, including the five Hierarch's used Nie Li's elixirs and focused on cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 443 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Category:Divine Feathers Sect